Coil
by Haunting Shinigami
Summary: After Frodo destroys the Ring there is more to his pain then just his wounds. Elrond forms a plan to help Frodo, but will his plan work or will Frodo be lost to his own coiling reality?
1. The Beginning

Title: Coil 1/?  
  
Chapter Title: The Beginning  
  
Author: Haunting Shinigami  
  
E-mail: Mystique002@aol.com  
  
Characters: Frodo  
  
Warnings: Angsty, Frodo thinking, not really a chap more like a Prologue.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Frodo lies in bed and thinks of all he has lost and the price he must now pay for his failure.  
  
Complete: 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, I only molest them for my own sick pleasures.  
  
A/n: This is overdone, but I needed to get Frodo out of my head, its not healthy.  
  
Thanks to Maura. The experience wasn't a happy one, but in a sense it made me understand things a little better. Thank you for the things you taught me, even if you didn't know that you did. Thanks Ed and the rest for picking me out of all the people in the world, and thanks El and A. for letting me in on it all.  
  
~::The Beginning::~  
  
He sat staring at the wall. Amazed at the detail of a simple wall. There were tree vines, and different sorts of flowers, he almost thought that he could imagine that there were fairies amongst those flowers, but he couldn't make himself see it.  
  
That wall had been one of the few things that was keeping him from going mad the past week that he had been awake. Concentrating on nothing but the patterns, adding little details into it and making yourself see it. If he could make himself see fairies on the wall...why couldn't he make himself see an escape from this...  
  
What was the word?  
  
No, it couldn't be described by any word that he new. And he knew words, no sound or written pattern on a piece of paper could say it. I was...a coil. A coil of nothing but longing and regret and remembrance. Remembrance that led to anger, the anger led to wanting but the wanting led to despair, and knowing that the longing was wrong, evil, not something that he wanted. He couldn't want it...but he did. It was all he had had, and now it was gone.  
  
The despair then led to the nothing. He couldn't think of anything that could come after the despair. And thus his coil went on.  
  
Sometimes, when people tried to talk to him, it gave him something to think about. Gave him something to examine. He liked to go through what they said word by word and translate it into different languages. It was amazing to him how each language was beautifully different it its own way.  
  
He closed his eyes, and imagined the wall again, only this time it moved ever so slowly down. Cutting off the light, and going so far down that he could feel it on his nose. Down, down, down. Down onto him, down into him. Down to the floor until he was resting on it.  
  
If you could imagine this, he could imagine getting better. Because that's all life was; a person's will and imagination.  
  
Did he have a will anymore? He had an imagination, but he couldn't will himself to stop wanting. He was a slave to it now, the wanting, and he knew it. He was a slave to the regret and the sorrow and the knowing that, in the end, he failed. He had failed the quest, he hadn't destroyed, Gollum had. Not him.  
  
And that's what killed him the most. That when he had the chance, he didn't destroy the one thing that destroyed him, he let it take him. He didn't have a will anymore. He didn't have the right to have a will. He let it destroy him and he gave up the chance, and now he had to live with it.  
  
He had to stop thinking about it. If he never faced it, maybe he could live without a will. Only with an imagination.  
  
He opened his eyes, and this time, he made himself see the fairies on the wall.  
  
TBC?  
  
HS: So how is it? Frodo in character or not? Want me to continue it? Whether or not I continue it is up to you and if you review or not so please give me your opinion of it! Thanks. 


	2. The Plan

Title: Coil 2/?  
  
Chapter Title: The Plan  
  
Author: Haunting Shinigami  
  
E-mail: Mystique002@aol.com  
  
Characters: Elrond, Imrodir (OC), and Pan (OC), mention of the hobbits.  
  
Warnings: This chapter was put here to add plot to the story. There are two "Original Characters" in this chapter and they will be in the rest of the story.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Elrond has a plan, and he needs his faithful doctors to carry it out, but one of them is not to happy about it.  
  
Complete: 2/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, I only molest them for my own sick pleasures. Oh! But I do kinda...own Imrodir and Pan in this story.  
  
A/n: This chapter is mostly dialouge, so it not like...moving or anything. The chapter is here to establish the conflict and basic story line of the story...cause you know the whole fic can't be just Frodo angsting...Right?  
  
Thanks to a very special nurse and doctor that I know who gave Pan and Imrodir names. Thanks for helping with my ouchies you guys. Espiacially the one that lives with me. I couldn't have done this without you...no really I couldn't have.  
  
Oh and by the way...Pan and Imrodir are both married successful elvies! SO NO! This will not be a Mary sue Pan fall in love with Frodo and they have strange babies. They are just there cause....Elrond's to lazy to do it himself! They will probably just be randomly popping up and telling the hobbits to go play. They aren't even main characters, they just NEEDED to be in the story.  
  
~::The Plan::~  
  
Elrond paced around the small library near his room. He had called a council with his Doctor and her assistant.  
  
The Ring was destroyed, yes, but Frodo was troubled. His wounds were healing as well as they could, but...he was not healing inside. In fact Elrond feared that Frodo would drive himself mad. Mad with the regret of what he thought was failure. Elrond could feel it inside him everyday. What he was planning to do now, perhaps, was not the most mature way of handling things, but it was the easiest. And, he had learned over time, that sometimes you have to chose the less complicated solution over the more mature solution.  
  
The doctor walked in, bringing an air of calmness with her. Behind her followed the apprentice. She walked with a bit more speed and less grace than her master, but she was still graceful. They were both very beautiful.  
  
Imrodir was the older doctor, with the knowledge and patience of her years. She wore a simple white gown and carried a pouch with her. Her eyes were tired from the long hours of work she had been put up to, but she still wore a happy smile.  
  
Panandriel was younger, her face was set in determination and pride. She had a fierce beauty about her and by the way she walked she knew it. Her gown was a lighter brown stained here and there. Pan worked with the more urgent cases performing surgeries. She had never lost a patient and everyone knew it  
  
"Welcome." Elrond reclined his head in greeting.  
  
"Lord." Imrodir spoke and bowed simply, Pan copied doing a more hurried version.  
  
"Why did you ask our presence Sir? Is something wrong?"  
  
Elrond smiled at Pan's out of line question and decided to let Imrodir talk to her about manners later. Right now he needed to explain to them his plan so he could insure that the hobbits would have a chance of being fine.  
  
"Yes and no, Lady Pan. I need you two to keep more than a watch worthy eye on the hobbits."  
  
"How do you mean?" Imrodir asked.  
  
"Frodo, I fear, is drifting further and further from this plain of reality. Instead of dealing with his losses, he is creating a cover for them, hiding in an alternat reality. You know well of this Imrodir." He looked right into her eyes, coldly tempting her to say something.  
  
"I do, I have seen it before. It is a sad case." She stared hard back at him.  
  
"Indeed." Elrond nodded, "I want you two to make sure the hobbits reform their fellowship with each other, make it tighter. Pippin is afraid to go to Frodo because of Pippin's...abilities and Frodo's state. Merry does not speak, but instead walks the halls alone with Pippin. And Sam watches Frodo alone, fearing that something will take Frodo away from him. If this continues, not only will we have one lost Ringbearer, but also three lost hobbits."  
  
"My lord, if you do not mind me asking...what use do we have of them now? They have done their duty, why not just...let them go mad?" Pan secretly did not like the hobbits, she found them annoyingly short.  
  
"Because, sometimes, you have depts to repay. I am repaying mine to them, I owe each of them my life, as do both of you." He gave Pan a fierce look like one a teacher would give to a student for asking an inappropriate question.  
  
"Yes..of course." She mumbled and looked down at her feet, cursing her stupidity for asking such a question, but she still thought that it was a waist of time.  
  
Elrond shook his head and sighed, "Your job now is to make sure Pippin talks to Sam and Frodo. He needs to face them. Merry needs to...come to terms...with his feelings for Pippin. Help those two along and Merry will start talking to Sam and Frodo again. And help Sam realize that there is more to protect his master from than just orcs and giant spiders. Do whatever you can, I know you two will find a way."  
  
Imrodir and Pan looked back and forth at each other, puzzled at the request. "So...our mission is to baby-sit the hobbits? Don't the troops need us?" Pan retorted.  
  
"The troops have more than enough doctors. Imrodir has one of the best bed side manner in Middle Earth which will be useful in this situation. And I believe Lady Pan..." he stepped towards her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Lady Imrodir is trying to build up yours, maybe this will teach you something." Elrond patted her head with a smirk on his face and chuckled. Pan was blushing and Imrodir was laughing as well.  
  
"Thank you Elrond. For this...wonderful opportunity you have given to my apprentice. And I'm pleased that you thought of us for this mission. We will do our best, won't we Pan?"  
  
"Yes...of course." She managed to grit through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Good luck to you both." Elrond bowed and the ladies returned it.  
  
"Namarie." They stepped out of the room and Elrond frowned.  
  
"May the Lady help whoever runs into Pan next." He sighed and continued his pacing. Hoping that he was right in his choice. And hoping that whether it was right or not that it worked.  
  
It had to.  
  
He sighed. "May the Lady help them all."  
  
TBC  
  
HS: So, what now? Any suggestions? Anything you particularly wanna see? Anything you hate so far? Hmmm how 'bout it? I need your advice or else I can't continue this story. Please R&R.  
  
P.S.: If anyone wants to Beta this fic, please email me (mystique002@aol.com) and let me know. 


	3. The Friends

Title: Coil 3/?  
  
Chapter Title: The Friends  
  
Author: Haunting Shinigami  
  
E-mail: Mystique002@aol.com  
  
Characters: Merry, Pippin  
  
Warnings: Slashy, Fluff, Angst  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Merry and Pippin have a picnic, and the subject of Merry's silence is brought Up. Complete: 3/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, I only molest them for my own sick pleasures. A/n: Thanks for the reviews! If you want me to keep going, please review. I like ideas So those are welcome to! Thanks to Raz and Cali.for being Raz and Cali.  
  
The day was quieter then they had expected it to be. But, it was sunny none- the-less and they had promised each other a picnic outside. Or more, Pippin had forced a promise between them to get Merry outside. He had been hesitant to go anywhere near the battle fields since he had awakened. They both were, but this time Pip was determined to be the support for Merry. Merry had been there through out the quest for him, now it was his turn.  
  
Behind the fortress was a small garden, consisting mostly of hedges and trees, but they had decided on that place considering that the spring sun was becoming fierce and the trees would give them a pleasant shade. Pippin wanted this to be a wonderful time for Merry; he deserved it.  
  
They sat under a great willow tree, the wind making the branches sway lightly. Merry sat quietly listening to Pippin tell tales about older times. About the time that they stole vegetables from Old Magot in the warm September sun. And the time that they went to the Green Dragon and flirted with the Hardbottle lasses ("We were quite drunk if I remember right...") And as Merry listened he got homesick more and more. He thought about the way the Shire got when everyone was in bed. When the fire flies came out and he and Pip seemed to be the only ones in the world...  
  
Their lunch had been long since completed and the tales were running short. But Merry kept quiet and listened. Loving the way Pippin moved his hands to the stories. And how he always seemed to have something more up his sleeve.  
  
He stopped after telling the story about hiding Sam's scythe. Just stopped and looked at Merry fondly. The wind slowly blowing his hair to cover his hazel eyes.  
  
The earth was moist, almost as moist as the air and when the first rain drop hit the tree branches, that's when Merry noticed something.  
  
Pippin was shaking.  
  
Merry went to grab Pip's shoulder but Pippin instead took his hand and laced his fingers between Merry's. The rain was starting to come steadily down now.  
  
Pippin looked up, eyes wet from near crying. "Why won't you talk to me...I thought that we were friends? I thought..."  
  
Merry lifted his chin and shook his head. If only he could see...that now he couldn't talk, he was afraid that if he did...all that would come was madness. Not now Peregrin...  
  
Not now.  
  
But when? When could he allow himself to let go? Let go of the things that he had seen and done. Let go of everything and find Pippin there to hold on to. But right now, Pippin wasn't stable enough to hold him and still support his own troubles and wounds.  
  
Not now, but it had to be soon.  
  
"Don't do that to me! Don't just shake your head! Why aren't you talking? Was it something I did? Merry? Why?"  
  
'Because I don't want to burden you anymore Pip.'  
  
Merry smiled and placed a finger on Pippin's lips. Quieting him for a moment. The rain was falling hard now and even under the cover of the willow's branches they were getting rather wet.  
  
Merry leaned into Pippin's ear, and let his lips lightly brush them. He felt Pippin's wet cheeks against his own.  
  
"Not you."  
  
He whispered into Pippin's ear. He drew back and looked into his eyes. Confusion ringing clear.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Merry looked at him. Nary giving any sign as to what or why. But instead kissed Pippin's forehead.  
  
"Damn Brandybucks." Pippin cursed back.  
  
Merry pulled at Pippin's hand which was still grasped in his own and made a gesture towards the fortress.  
  
"I suppose we should be getting back."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Pippin grabbed the basket with the reminder of the food and Merry grabbed the blanket which he rapped around Pippin.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Your not going to get wet without me and I'm not staying warm without you."  
  
Under the tree they rapped each other up in the blanket, keeping each other warm with their body heat.  
  
And as the emerged from under the tree the rain died down. But instead of removing the blanket they each drifted closer together. Not for warmth, but for each other.  
  
End Part 3  
  
HS: Next chapter will be about Sam. How do like is so far? Remember if I don't get suggestions then I won't be able to continue it all that well. So please R&R! 


	4. The Guardian

Title: Coil 4/?  
  
Chapter Title: The Guardian  
  
Author: Haunting Shinigami  
  
E-mail: Mystique002@aol.com  
  
Characters: Imrodir, Pan, Sam  
  
Warnings: OCs, Angst, Slight Gore  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Elrond's plan starts to be set into place as the two doctor's go to visit the Ring bearers. And Sam is in for a surprise when he is interrupted by Imrodir. Complete: 4/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, I only molest them for my own sick pleasures.  
  
A/n: Review.and Review some more cause reviews are uber shibby. Thanks to Tulie, my muse, who makes a cameo in this chapter.  
  
Niemth tien Banazir, Thanks for teaching me how to rip apart trees with my bear hands.  
  
The two walked down the halls, never missing a beat. Their beauty went unnoticed in these halls. Too much work was going on to let any man, women, or child stop to look at them.  
  
Also in these halls, elf maids were not uncommon.  
  
It was early morning, each of them had finished with their last patients. Their conversation now was about their new patients.  
  
"How exactly, are we suppost to help.these..these."  
  
"Hobbits?"  
  
"Yes. What did Elrond mean exactly?"  
  
Imrodir smiled. "He means that we are to put ideas into their heads, to get them back together."  
  
They walked by rooms where muffled screams were coming from. They walked past soldiers with only half an arm or leg. The dim light bringing out each wound and each feature of the figures that walked by.  
  
"Do you think that they are awake right now?" Pan looked at a man who was holding a towel to his head and asking passers by where "Tulie" was. No one knew.  
  
"I believe that the two younger hobbits will be sleeping right now as will the Ringbearer. But."  
  
"Have you seen Tulie?" The man asked the two. Pan noticed that he was missing one eye.  
  
"She's in the East Hall, three doors down dear." Imrodir bowed and handed him a fresh towel from her pack.  
  
"Oh! Thank you miss!" He scurried off past them, giving the used towel to Pan.  
  
"As I was saying." Imrodir took the old towel and placed it in her pack. Pan whipped the blood on her already bloody gown with a grimace.  
  
"I believe that Mr. Gamgee will be awake at this point."  
  
"Do you want me to..." Pan started, already dreading the thought of dealing with the hobbits.  
  
"No, you can go get the new bandages and herbs for Frodo's hand. I'll talk to Sam."  
  
Pan nodded and made her way towards the storage room. While Imrodir turned left towards the Ringbearer's room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He brushed off a strand of hair that had fallen across his master's face. Tears from a nightmare were wet apon his cheeks and Samwise brushed them off with his hands, making sure not to touch any of the healing wounds that made up Frodo's face.  
  
He lay beside his master, daring not to sleep himself for fear that Frodo would have another nightmare. He feared that he wouldn't be there to wake him if that happened.  
  
Sam had barely slept in three days.  
  
His feet were all but unusable, Mount Doom's glass surface had torn them to mutilated stumps. His upper torso had burns and gauges from the Orcs and Mount Doom's heat. His hands were no better off than his feet. Scratches and cuts and burns had turned them into two big messes of scars.  
  
But that wasn't gong to stop him from protecting his Frodo.  
  
He had gotten him through the quest, he would not give up now that the quest was over.  
  
But he had been wondering though.was the quest really over? Perhaps, maybe now, another quest had just begun.  
  
All he wanted was to go home and have everything be alright again. But.it seemed that with his master in such a condition.would he be able to make it all better again. Would anything be the same again?  
  
"Well, we got out adventure, didn't we Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked the now soundly sleeping Frodo.  
  
"Yes Sam, and what an adventure it was."  
  
He was surprised by the answer, but as he tried to continue the conversation Frodo fell back into slumber, his back turned to Sam.  
  
Sam placed his hands on Frodo's back and gave him a slow back rub. He glanced at Frodo's neck and saw the bandage where the deep gauge of the chain had been. It had eaten away at Frodo's neck as the Ring got heavier and heavier.  
  
A single tear ran down Sam's face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Frodo."  
  
Why couldn't he have done more for him? Why did his Frodo have to be the one? It wasn't right. Why did he have to be the one to give up so much?  
  
And why couldn't he help him now?  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Good morning Master Gamgee."  
  
Sam looked up, surprised by the sudden appearance of the Elf. He quickly whipped away his tears.  
  
"'Lo Miss."  
  
She wasn't the normal Maiden that came to look after them. He was curious by this. The other Maid hadn't done anything wrong.had she?  
  
"My name is Imrodir. Elrond has sent me to replace your old doctor." She moved across the room towards Sam's bed. His bandages were spread across the sheets. She frowned at the sight of them.  
  
"Dear, you shouldn't take off these bandages without one of us present. The wounds aren't healed enough to allow them to go unkempt."  
  
He nodded, and made to get himself up to help her clean the bloody mess he had made of the bed.  
  
"On no! Sit down. I'll care to it myself."  
  
She was nice, he thought, but there was something she wasn't telling him.  
  
"Why did Elrond replace the old nurse? Miss, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Apparently, she didn't. "He felt that with my experiences, I would be more suited to this job."  
  
"Oh." That wasn't the exact answer he wanted but he stopped himself from asking more. It wasn't his place to fiddle in the choices of Elves.  
  
Or maybe he should start. The last decision the Elves made, lost him his best friend.  
  
"How is Frodo doing? Has he talked much?" She folded up the blood covered bed sheets.  
  
Sam sat up and watched her for a while before answering the question.  
  
"He's.as well as he can be for now. I suppose."  
  
Imrodir walked over towards Sam to treat his hurts, and as she did she caught him mumbling, "Though I ain't helpin' him any."  
  
She sighed at that. Sam snapped up his head when she realized she had overheard him.  
  
"Well..um..I mean..there's not much I can do for him now is there..?"  
  
Imrodir took off the towels and gauze around Sam's feet and went about putting medicine on it. Sam made a hissing sound as the gooey oils were placed on his feet.  
  
"I can't save him if I can't even.owshhhh.walk.myself."  
  
"One does not need to walk to be able to help a friend."  
  
She had stopped rubbing on the oils and was now placing new bandages on Sam's feet.  
  
"What can I do for him now?"  
  
"Talk to him, let him know that you're here."  
  
"But."  
  
"He's asleep but he will hear you. Just talk to him."  
  
Sam lay back down against the head board and closed his eyes.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"But you need to rest now."  
  
She stood up and started packing away her things. "I will remain here until you are done sleeping. I need to tend to Master Baggins anyway. But you won't be able to look after him if you can't look after yourself."  
  
Sam gave a sign of half reproach and half relief. But, he nodded and lay his head down on the same pillow Frodo's head rested.  
  
"Thank you Miss Imrodir."  
  
"Thank you Master Gamgee."  
  
By the time Pan came into the room Sam was fast asleep and dreaming of his garden during the beautiful Spring time of the Shire.  
  
TBC  
  
HS: Yup.this fic is going on pretty well I think. What do you think? I'm gonna go write up ideas for the fifth chapter. Later! 


	5. The Madman

Title: Coil 5/? Chapter Title: The Madman Author: Haunting Shinigami E-mail: Mystique002@aol.com Characters: Frodo, Maura(OC.sorta), Sam Warnings: Slashy, Dark, Insanity, Slight Gore Rating: PG Summary: Frodo falls into an alternant reality and a surprise is waiting for him there. Complete: 5/? Disclaimer: I do not own them, I only molest them for my own sick pleasures. A/n: Thanks for the reviews! If you want me to keep going, please review. I like ideas So those are welcome to! Thanks to.well my muse for giving me this idea.  
  
"You don't really blame yourself...do you?"  
  
The voice boomed off of the non-existent walls of the darkness. It created ripples in the air, chilling the darkness, making it colder than it already seemed. There had to be light coming from somewhere, or else it would be impossible for Frodo to see the figure standing in front of him. He couldn't tell, he couldn't tell anything here. Only that it was very cold and dark.  
  
Was the light coming from him? Or was it from the figure? Or was it coming from...the ceiling...the ground? Where...there had to be a source.  
  
This place was so strange. Why wasn't he tired? He felt fine, he felt stronger than he had ever been in his life. He looked down at his hand.  
  
"What..." His finger was still there, they were perfect hands. Stable, good, writing hands. The hands he had before the quest.  
  
"Does it please you to be in this health? Or would you rather be back as you were?"  
  
The light shifted slightly, and then Frodo collapsed. He was back as he was before. Beaten, scratched, he didn't even have his gown on. He had the clothes that he wore during the quest on. The chain remained on his neck, the ripped flesh spilling fresh blood down onto his chest. The blood seemed to glow in the lighting. The pain was new, but old. He had experienced it before but it all seemed to be happening again, again as new. Not new...was it? He deserved it. He had deserved it, and he deserved it even now.  
  
"No, I don't think that suits you at all. Not for my Frodo."  
  
Again the light shifted and he was back in the white hospital gown. Strength back but the wounds were still there.  
  
"Why...who...are you?" Frodo asked the figure who stood a fair distance away so that Frodo couldn't make out any feature other than that he was about the same size as himself.  
  
"Between you and me, my name is irrelevant... I want you to tell me about yourself. Why are you here with me? Was it really all that bad Frodo?" His voice was smooth, like an Elf's. It was a little bit lower than Frodo's own voice, but still sounded much like his own.  
  
"I'm...going crazy I think." He said quietly, the darkness seemed to close in tighter around the two.  
  
"Yes, I do believe your going crazy but why, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo looked down at the ground, it was moving, much like a river current would move...like the River in Buckland. The one that he and Merry would jump in. He missed that river...he wanted to go back with Merry and swim in it again. But, he could never to that. Not as he was now.  
  
"Because, this is the only way I can save myself. Better crazy than dead. Or... maybe this is what I deserve." He bent down to touch the water's surface, but just as he did the figure grabbed his hand with such force that Frodo fell over himself; sending splashes of water every-which-way, but Frodo didn't fall in, he remained kneeling on it.  
  
"No, Frodo. You don't deserve any of this! Do you understand? None of it! You shouldn't have suffered like you did! It isn't fair! Those cowards, look at you! Your shattered, your nearly dead, your nothing but a pitied wraith of your former beauty and who's fault do you think that was?"  
  
Frodo was starring straight into what he thought was the figure's face, but still it was covered in shadow. "It...I let it do that to me. It was mine and the Ring's fault. I let it, and now this is all I have." He looked about the dark world with a grimace.  
  
"They let the Ring do what it did to you. Those who gave it to you, the one's that were supposed to protect and love you. They are who to blame." The figure's voice was cold as ice, his grip on Frodo's hands tightening, until Frodo couldn't hold back the cries of pain lodging up in his throat any longer and then.  
  
"Who's helping you now Frodo? Now that the quest is done, Merry and Pippin don't even bother coming to see you. Gandalf doesn't come anywhere near you, do you even know why they are trying to keep you alive?" The figure released Frodo's hands and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"No.well.because I suppose they are repaying a dept." He looked down at the ground, "Though, they shouldn't be repaying it to me.they should be repaying it to Sam, or Gollum. They were what saved the quest and the world, not me."  
  
The figure started to laugh, the ground shook with that laughter and suddenly a wind appeared in the dark. "You saved them, you were the hero, and Sam was a coward. He left you all alone in Shelob's lair, and he stole it from you. Remember? So did Gollum they both deserved what they got, but not you Frodo. You deserve to be a hero." He leaned in and started to hug Frodo.  
  
"No! No.it was my fault, and I didn't want it.I just wanted to save my Shire. I didn't want the Ring.I just wanted." He broke down and sobbed. Sobbed into the dark and the tears hit the ground with such a force that they made a terrible sound. It sounded as if they were tearing the very ground apart.  
  
"I know, and it wasn't your fault. It was the Council's for giving it to you and then taking it away right when you could have used it for good, it was Sam's for doing nothing but following you around like some pitiful little guard dog and then leaving you alone to die, it was all their fault. Not yours, never yours Frodo."  
  
He leaned towards Frodo and picked him up. Cradled him. Frodo beat at his chest but the figure didn't let go, he grabbed Frodo's chin and tipped it up towards his face. Frodo closed his eyes and cried, begging him to stop talking madness. Asking him to let him out of this place of darkness. He wanted the light back. He wanted his Sam back, he wanted Gandalf. Where were they?  
  
The figure kissed Frodo then. Right when Frodo was asking for everyone back. "You don't need them anymore. They don't love you, if they did, they would have saved you from the Ring."  
  
"No! Let me go you monster! Let me go!" The figure kissed him again this time rougher. "You see this?" He grabbed Frodo's right hand with his right hand and held them up to Frodo's face.  
  
"They did this to us." Both of their ring fingers were missing on both of their hands.  
  
"Your." Frodo looked into the Figure's face now, which was starting to show.  
  
"Yes, I'm you, and you created me, Frodo Baggins. You created this place, its all in your beautiful little head. Your beautiful crazy little head."  
  
Frodo fell to the ground, the other him laughing into the darkness. "Your.a madman."  
  
"Oh yes, but I'm your madman, your creation, what does that say about your sanity?"  
  
Frodo crawled away, trying to escape this reality. The insane reality that was his, and the other him.but there couldn't be two of him.it's impossible.  
  
"Please, let me go. Let me leave.please." Cold tears of fear ran down Frodo's face, the other him approaching him.  
  
"I will, on one condition, say my name, and promise me that you will never forget it." Frodo didn't make a move, "Promise me!" the ground shook.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Alright then, my name is Maura."  
  
"Your name is Maura."  
  
"You promise never to forget my name."  
  
"I promise to never forget Maura, your name is Maura and I promise never to forget you."  
  
The world shattered, into a million pieces of dark glass. The wind blew and the water erupted. But Maura remained still in Frodo's head, clear as day. Smiling, the world breaking all around him.  
  
And then, he woke up, and found himself curled on the floor whispering, "I am a madman and my name is Maura. I won't forget Maura. I am a madman and my name is Maura. I won't forget Maura. I am a madman."  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Oh please wake up! Frodo?"  
  
".my name is Maura.."  
  
"Frodo, please.Frodo?"  
  
".won't forget Maura."  
  
"Gandalf! Elrond! Please help him!"  
  
".and.I am.a.madman."  
  
~End Chap. 5~  
  
A/N: Also, Maura is Frodo's name in Aduni, which is Western tongue. That is where I got the idea for Maura's name. 


End file.
